


You are not my brother

by SummerAlice11



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerAlice11/pseuds/SummerAlice11
Summary: Art. More then only brothers
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	You are not my brother

[ ](?????)


End file.
